ididntdoitfandomcom-20200223-history
Logan Watson/Gallery/Season 2
Gallery 'Promotional Photographs' Gang in Season 2.jpg IDDISeason2Pic.jpg IDDI Season 2.jpg Logan_Season_2_Promotional_Photo.jpg 'Slumber Partay' Slumber Partay 1.jpg Slumber Partay 4.jpg Slumber Partay 6.jpg Slumber Partay 8.jpg Slumber Partay 10.jpg Slumber Partay 12.jpg Slumber Partay 13.jpg Slumber Partay 14.jpg Slumber Partay 16.jpg Slumber Partay 17.jpg Slumber Partay 19.jpg Slumber Partay 20.jpg SlumberPartayLogan.jpg JoganSlumberPartay.png Lingan.png JasmineandLoganSP.png [[The Not-So-Secret Lives of Mosquitos and Muskrats|'The Not-So-Secret Lives of Mosquitos and Muskrats']] I-didnt-do-it-the-not-so-secret-lives-of-mosquitoes-muskrats-photos-12.jpg I-didnt-do-it-the-not-so-secret-lives-of-mosquitoes-muskrats-photos-4.jpg Logan&JasmineTNSSLOMAM.jpg [[Lindy Goes to the Dogs|'Lindy Goes to the Dogs']] Lindy-goes-to-the-dogs-favorite-moments-tv-caps-2.jpg LoganLGTTD.png Lindy-goes-to-the-dogs-favorite-moments-tv-caps-12.jpg Lindy-goes-to-the-dogs-favorite-moments-tv-caps-17.jpg Lindy-goes-to-the-dogs-favorite-moments-tv-caps-22.jpg Din1.jpg [[Lindy & Logan Get Psyched!|'Lindy & Logan Get Psyched!']] Logan_&_Betty.jpeg I-didnt-do-it-lindy-logan-get-psyched-photos-1.jpg Lindy_&_Logan_-_L&LGP.jpg L&LGPLogan.png [[Dog Date Afternoon!|'Dog Date Afternoon!']] Dog Date Afternoon Screencaps14.jpg Dog Date Afternoon Screencaps3.jpg Dog Date Afternoon Screencaps2.jpg Dog Date Afternoon!15.jpg Jasmine&LoganDDA.png [[Logan Finds Out!|'Logan Finds Out!']] Jasmine_and_Logan_are_upset!.png Logan Finds Out!.jpg Logan-finds-out-favorite-moments-tv-caps-10.jpg I-didnt-do-it-logan-finds-out-photo-2.jpg I-didnt-do-it-logan-finds-out-photo-5.jpg I-didnt-do-it-logan-finds-out-photo-6.jpg He's just been text dumped!.png Jogan hug!.png That's awful!.png When you learn you best friend loves you.png Logan_Knows_the_Truth!.gif He doesn't feel good talking to Jasmine!.png She's almost in tears!.gif What_A_Cutie!.png Love changed over time.jpg Jogan LFO edit.jpg Jogan in the basement.jpg Jasmine and Logan basement.jpg Joganhug.jpg Jogan-Hug!!.jpeg Cute Jogan hug.gif Pain of lost love.jpg He finds out!.jpg Jasmine and Logan - LFO.jpg Jogan LFO.jpg When you're inerupted on your date.jpg Logan_Lying_Down.png Logan_Knows_Jasmine_Likes_Him!.png Jasmine_Walking_into_the_Basement.gif [[Food Fight|'Food Fight']] Food Fight Screencaps2.jpg Food Fight Screencaps16.jpg [[Stevie Likes Lindy|'Stevie Likes Lindy']] Stevie Likes Lindy Screencaps12.jpg Stevie Likes Lindy Screencaps10.jpg Stevie Likes Lindy Screencaps11.jpg Stevie Likes Lindy Screencaps7.jpg Stevie Likes Lindy Screencaps8.jpg Joganpresentsacar.jpg Jogan! Logan holds Jasmine's wrist.jpg Jasmine and Logan Stevie Likes Lindy.jpg Stevie Likes Lindy Screencaps11.jpg JoganSLL.jpg [[Falling for... Who?|'Falling for... Who?']] Falling for... Who1.jpg Lindy Comforts Logan.jpg|Logan gets hugged by Lindy when he suffers from a huge heartbreak over Jasmine He's Completely Broken.png Logan's Crying! .gif|Logan cries over losing Jasmine, proving he really does love her Logan calls Jasmine amazing!!!!!!!!!.jpg Logan stares at Jasmine like he's in love! XD.jpg Falling for Who .jpg Falling_for..._Who14.jpg LoganFFW.jpg He's lost her -(.jpg They're checkin' each other out!.jpg Jogan-EveryTimeWeTouch.jpg Lindy and Logan's Brrrrthday logan3.jpg Logan_Season_2_Promotional_Photo.jpg LLBLogan.png JasmineandLoganLLB.png [[Cheer Up Girls|'Cheer Up Girls']] Cute18.jpg cheer-up-girls-favorite-moments-tv-caps-15.jpg cheer-up-girls-favorite-moments-tv-caps-4.jpg Logan - Mr Awesome.jpg JoganCheerUpGirls.png [[Lindy in the Middle|'Lindy in the Middle']] 138950 0708-900x600.jpg 138950 0398-900x600.jpg [[Elementary, My Dear Watson|'Elementary, My Dear Watson']] 139119 1652-900x600.jpg 139119 1216-900x599.jpg 139119 1533-900x600.jpg 139119 1418-900x600.jpg 139119 0261-900x600.jpg 139119 0223-900x600.jpg Elementary-my-dear-watson-favorite-moments-tv-caps-3.jpg Betty&Logan.jpg CellPhoneFalls!.jpg LoganEMDW.jpg JoganEMDW.png [[Lindy Breaks Garrett|'Lindy Breaks Garrett']] Spa.jpg Larrett6.jpg Larrett7.jpg Garretthug.jpg Larrett8.jpg Larrett9.jpg Spa.jpg Garrett & Logan - LBG.jpg [[Doggie Daddy|'Doggie Daddy']] lindylogan.jpg lindylogan1.jpg loganpicture.jpg lindylogan2.jpg loganpicture1.jpg Doggie-daddy-favorite-moments-tv-caps-19.jpg Lindy_&_Logan_-_DD.jpg LoganDoggieDaddy.jpg [[Drum Beats, Heart Beats|'Drum Beats, Heart Beats']] She's mastered the drums!.jpg 139446 0443-900x600.jpg Logan_Drums.jpg First drum lesson.jpg Jogan - DB, HB!!.jpg Joganfallingforyou.jpg Joganreassure.jpg Logan_helping_Jasmine.gif Cue freak out mode.gif|Logan helping Jasmine play the drums....much to his own delight Logan saves Jaz!!.gif The third almost kiss!!.gif|Logan leaning in, trying to kiss Jasmine! LoganDB,HB.png Logan's in love!.jpg Drummers in Paradise.jpg Logan_loves_Jasmine?.jpg When you're about to kiss your "ex".png Aw.jpg Before the Fall.jpg Logan's fantasy.gif Logan says yes....to his fantasy.gif Dream killed.gif Funny moment.gif Jasmine's fantasy.gif Is it the moment she's been waiting for.gif Fantasy over.gif After the fantasy.gif JasmineandLoganDBHB.jpg Jaz in Logan's arms!!.jpg Jogan-Drum Beats, Heart Beats - edit.jpg Strong feelings never change.jpg Jasmine and Logan....alone.jpg Lindy - ulitmate Jogan shipper.jpg When you think you're being asked out.jpeg JoganLoveStoryFanFic.jpg Drum_Beats,_Heart_Beats-JoganFanFiction.jpg NeverEndingLove.jpg Jasmine&LoganOnDrums.png They're Just Stating At Each Other!.png He's broken again.png Logan_Staring_At_Jasmine!.png Logan_Drumming.gif Jasmine_Drumming.gif [[The Doctor Is In|'The Doctor Is In']] Picture6.jpg Logan&JasmineTDII.jpg 'Bite Club' Logan_&_Delia_-_BC.jpg Logan_&_Delia.....&_Frankinstien!.jpg Logan_-_BC.jpg The_gang_-_BC.jpg Biteclub.jpg Bite Club - Trish and Dez.jpg 'The Rescuers' JoganTheRescuers.jpeg The_Gang_in_the_Basement.png Lindy & Logan - the finale.jpg Lingan - the finale.jpg Gogan_-_the_finale.png Logan_Hates_Being_Messed_With.png Image-2.jpeg Count on Me.png Logan_Loves_Jasmine!!!!_OMG!!_jpg.jpeg|Logan finally tells Jasmine he loves her!!!!! ������������ Nothing,_but_love!!jpg.jpeg|Jasmine looks dreamily into Logan's eyes, after he tells her he loves her, showing she loves him too. ���� The gang - the finale.gif Logan_Dropping_Cymbal!.gif Logan_is_Surprised!.png He's Clueless, Lol.png Jasmine_and_Logan_Flirting!.gif Aw, Logan's so romantic!.gif Logan tells Jasmine he loves her!!!! ������������.gif Jasmine loves Logan ��.gif Jogan is officially Jogan!! ��������.jpeg Its finally the moment she's been waiting for!.jpeg The_first_Jogan_kiss!!_��������.jpg|The first Jogan kiss!! �������� He_finally_has_the_perfect_girl!.png JoganSnuggle.png|Look at them! �� JoganApproval.gif IMG 20151011 160403.jpg Jogan_Rumble_Juice.png Jogan - the finale.png Jasmine's New Boyfriend.png|Logan with his new girlfriend! Logan - the finale.gif Jogan kiss part 1.gif Jogan kiss part 2.gif|Logan and Jasmine lean in �� Jogan kiss part 3.gif Jogan kiss part 4.gif Jogan kiss part 5.gif|Just look at how happy they both are! Aww! ���� Jogan finally happens! Part 1.jpg Jogan finally hsppens! Part 2.jpg Jogan finally happens! Part 3.jpg|Logan finally gives Jasmine what she's always wanted, and look at her face after it! Aw! She finally got what she's aways dreamed of! �� JasmineandLoganSoulMates.jpg Gang_Hugging_-_TR.png They're Like A Married Couple.png She finally has her dream guy! ��.gif He's so in love! ��.gif Jasmine_wanting_Logan_to_kiss_her!.gif Waiting_to_be_Kissed!.png JoganHoldingHands.png True_Loves_Kiss.png Jasmine_and_Logan_-_the_finale.jpg JoganHappilyEverAfter.jpeg|Awww! Jogan!!�� Just look at them! ����.jpg Jogan_in_Love!!.gif|Jasmine and Logan finally admit they love each other! �� What_it_all_started_with.jpg Logan's New Girlfriend.jpg|They are so in love!! ���� Watching Jogan.jpg The_Band.jpg The_Gang_Walking_Away.gif New_Couple.jpeg|Aw, Jogan!! ���� Mrs.LoganWatson-AJoganFanFic.jpg TheRescuersJoganFanFic.jpg JoganOneShots.png They're Curious.png Jasmine_and_Logan_are_Confused.png What_A_Flirt!.png Logan_Smirking_At_Jasmine!.png|Look at Logan's face when Jasmine wants him to kiss her!! Unchained_Melody.jpg You_Belong_With_Me.jpeg TrueLove.jpg AlwaysYou.jpg JoganGrease.jpg Jasmine_and_Logan_Smirking.png Jasmine_and_Logan_are_Blushing.png Logan_and_Jasmine_Walking_Off.png|Logan has his arm around Jasmine as they walk off,! �� Category:Galleries Category:Season 2 Galleries Category:Character Galleries Category:Male Images Category:Male Galleries Category:Logan Watson